In general, most of an internal structure of a mobile terminal that can view a display screen using a slide hinge is formed with a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB).
FIG. 1 is a partially side cross-sectional view illustrating a configuration of an existing mobile terminal.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile terminal 200 includes a main circuit board 210 in which various elements 212 are provided, slide hinge 220, and a FPCB 230. The FPCB 230 has one end coupled to one side of the main circuit board 210 and the other end connected to the slide hinge 220 and, thus, is freely bent when performing a slide movement. Images and control signals output from the main circuit board 210 to a display unit 250 are communicated through the FPCB 230. Some of signals moving through a line of the FPCB 230 are abandoned (see arrows) in a surface of the slide hinge 220 by coupling phenomenon with the slide hinge 220, which is a conductive material. Signals abandoned to the slide hinge 220 operate as noise that cause radiation at both end portions of the slide hinge 220. The noise causes interference in a main antenna of the mobile terminal 200 or a radio frequency (RF) module of the main circuit board 210, thereby deteriorating reception sensitivity.